


Just The Way You Are

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Infertility, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Sam Wilson & Reader Friendship - Freeform, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: You know that Steve has always wanted a family, so you are terrified that he will run the other way when he finds out you are infertile. He has a pleasant surprise for you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t often write for me, but I’m infertile because of a medicine I used to be on, and I’ve dealt with a lot of douchebag guys who aren’t interested after they find out I can’t bear children. I’m having a rather depressed night and just needed to write it out. 
> 
> By the way, my new boyfriend is just like Steve here. Kind and understanding.

The only thing Steve wanted in life was a family.

That’s what he always wanted.

Back in the ‘30s, before the war, before Captain America even, he wasn’t sure he’d ever get it. He was small, sickly, frail; no woman wanted to be with him.

When he died and woke up in another time, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever get the chance. He learned that people idolized Captain America, but that wasn’t who he was. There was more to Steve than _Captain America_.

And then he met you.

There was a bakery down the road from Avengers Tower. It was your pride and joy; you had started from the bottom until you had saved enough money to buy your own place and build your bakery.

This bakery was your baby.

Sam was the reason Steve had found it; they had become running buddies after Sam became an Avenger, and Sam had been one of your customers for years. You’d known him through your sister; she and Sam had been in the Air Force together, and when they retired from active duty, they kept in touch. Sam used to buy your baked goods when you were catering out of your house and selling at markets outside of grocery stores.

That morning, when Sam and Steve finished their run and Sam took Steve by your bakery, you smiled brightly when you saw your friend.

“Sammy!” you greeted him warmly. “How are you?”

He leaned over the counter and hugged you. “I’m good, little one.”

You roll your eyes; Sam had called you that for years. Your sister was much older than you; the two of you were almost ten years apart, and therefore Sam was much older than you were as well. Even though you actually kind of liked the term of endearment, you weren’t ever going to tell Sam that.

“This here is Steve,” he introduced the blond man to his right. “A buddy of mine.”

You smiled at him, extending your hand. Shaking it, Steve smiled at you.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he told you. “I’m pretty sure that you don’t want me to use the same term that Sam used, so what do I call you?”

You giggle. “Call me Y/N.”

He nods at that.

“What’s new on the menu?” Sam asks after a moment. “Got anything good?”

“Depends on what you like.” You went over to the display and then say, “I made some apple cinnamon muffins this morning. They are really fresh, only came out of the oven about half an hour ago.”

“Apple cinnamon?” Steve almost moaned. “Sounds good.”

You got two of them out of the display. “Here, fellas. They’re on the house.”

They both grinned at you.

After that day, Steve started coming to your bakery almost every day. He would buy something out of the display and then the two of you would talk a while. He was such a great guy; he was honest, kind, and direct. He didn’t play mind games with you and he didn’t expect you to understand hints or what wasn’t being said. He didn’t expect you to read his mind.

You hadn’t had a boyfriend in a while. There was one main reason a lot of guys weren’t interested: you were infertile. You couldn’t bear children. Once a lot of guys heard that, they were done with you. They weren’t interested in adopted children, either; they wanted children that were their own flesh and blood. And because of this reason, you decided that it wasn’t worth the hassle.

You could live your life without a guy, anyway.

When Steve asked you out, you were surprised. You didn’t figure you were his type but decided one date couldn’t hurt. He would probably be gone after he found out that you couldn’t bear his children, if it ever came to that, but the two of you got on so well that maybe you’d be able to at least be really good friends.

You lived in an apartment above your bakery. While you were an excellent baker, you couldn’t cook to save your life, so you and Steve had decided to go to a restaurant. There was one a few blocks away that made really good food and they wouldn’t say anything about Captain America eating in there. Besides, you knew the owner and he gave you a discount on everything you bought.

You and Steve showed up and the owner greeted you. He smiled as he shook Steve’s hand, “Captain America. I’m a big fan.”

Steve nodded, but you could tell how uncomfortable he was.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I’m not going to get stalker crazy on you. I just wanted to tell you I looked up to you growing up. Not very often you get to meet your idol.”

Steve had a blush on his cheeks, and you thought it was adorable. You wondered, with as much as Steve got recognized on a daily basis, if he always flushed afterwards.

After you sit down, a waitress you knew and liked came to take your order. She only handed Steve a menu and went to get your drinks ready. Steve looked at you.

“No menu for you?” he wondered aloud. You shook your head.

“I come here all the time,” you tell him. “I can’t cook to save my life and I know the owner. He’s a friend of my mom’s.”

He nods as he tries to decide what he wants.

After a few moments of perusing the menu, he looks at you. “Got any recommendations?”

You shrug, “I have a usual. Grilled cheese with bacon and tomatoes, and it comes with French fries. It all depends on what you like.”

“How’re the burgers?”

“They’re good,” you nod. “If you like burgers, you should get that.”

He nods.

The dinner goes on without a hitch. Steve’s funny in a way that you hadn’t seen before, but he definitely has that 1940’s charm about him. He’s sweet to you, and a gentleman, and when you offered to go Dutch, he won’t let you pay for your own meal.

“I asked you out,” he tells you in response. “I’m paying.”

You nod.

He takes you back to your apartment. You stand outside the door just talking for a few moments, and that’s when he asked, “Is it too forward of me to kiss you goodnight.”

You sigh; if he wants a goodnight kiss, that means he’ll want a second date. And you don’t want to waste time -- his _or_ yours. There’s no reason to string him along if he’s going to want kids and you can’t give them to him. He notices your distress.

“Something wrong, sugar?” he asks you. You look at him, and you know you have tears in your eyes.

You clear your throat, trying your hardest to keep your voice under control and not waver, “Steve, I like you a lot. Really. You’re a good man, and funny, kind, and sweet. But there’s something you should know before you waste your time on me.”

His eyes are wide and expressive as he nods.

“I can’t have kids. Biologically, I mean. I was on a medicine, years and years ago, when I was just a teenager, that made me infertile. That was a side effect of it, and I’ve struggled with it ever since.”

“And you don’t think I want to be with you because of something like that?”

“Every guy I’ve dated ever since I found out, as soon as they learned I was infertile, they didn’t want me. They wanted kids more than they wanted me. It was a big deal that I was broken, that I couldn’t give them the children they wanted. I’m less of a woman, Steve. I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have gone on this date with you to begin with.”

You turn to put your key in the lock, but he grabs your arm. Not hard; he’s not gripping it, he’s just trying to get your attention.

“I want you for you, sweetheart,” he said to you. “I want all of you, just the way you are.”

“But, Steve --”

“Also, I _never_ want to hear you say that you’re broken or less of a woman ever again, you got that?” he asked in what you think is his _Captain America_ voice. “You’re not either of those things. No matter what those other guys told you, you’re perfect just the way you are.”

You sigh. “Don’t you want kids?” you ask him.

To that, he nods.

“I do,” he answers you, watching you closely, “but adoption is good. There are kids out there who need someone to give a damn about them. And I have spent a lot of time with you, and I like you a lot. What we have could really go somewhere, and I want to explore that. I mean, if you want.”

You nod, trying to suppress a smile. “Thanks, Steve,” you tell him, your hand still holding his. “That’s the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me.”

That’s when he leans down and covers your lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, please consider [buying me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/gabby227).
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://oneshotsbygabby.tumblr.com/). I take prompts & requests.


End file.
